Depression
by Sonadow1111
Summary: Tony attempts suicide and found almost dead. FrostIron Mpreg One-shot!


**I want to thank you Loki88 and (Guest) Stupid Girl123 for reviewing.**  
**This will have other one-shots later on, but I want to try and get my other stories done.**  
**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS.**  
**Also to Stupid Girl123 Bruce was hesitating and said it after** "Tony almost died by what the container of Hulk said next,"  
_**~~~~~~~~~LUGUBRIOUS!~~~ $**_  
Tony was curled into a ball. Tears rolled down his face. He couldn't believe he was crying. If anyone asked he'd just tell them some random chemical got into his eyes; seeing as he locked himself in his lab.(or so he thought) The man of iron didn't know what to do. He wasn't even wanted by Pepper anymore. The two had broken up almost as soon as they reached the second month mark. The brunette decided his time should be up.  
"Jarvis?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Shut down."  
The AI seemingly hesitated before doing what it was told. After Jarvis was turned off all the way Tony walked over to the table containing verious tools he used for the suit. He glanced at them and picked up a random knife he had.  
The knife went over his wrists. Moving with godly grace. The man winced as the knife went deep into his skin. The man lifted his shirt and cut around the Arc Reactor. He didn't want to remove the Reactor, he wanted to die slowly; something that would show his worthlessness. He didn't know how he could live this long. He was tired of all the shit. Memories flashed past his mind.  
_**"IS EVERYTHING A JOKE TO YOU?"**_  
_**"He was an idiot."**_  
_**"He was doing his job!"**_  
_**"For taking Loki alone, he was out of his league."**_  
_** "Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"**_  
_** "We are NOT soldiers! I am not marching to Fury's fife!"**_  
_**"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done."**_  
_**"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off and what are you?"**_  
_**"...I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you..."**_  
_**"...Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."**_  
_**"You speak of control, yet you court chaos."***_  
Anthony laughed at all the memories; God, why was he so worthless? The blood from his wounds were pouring out. He closed his eyes. He was ready to die; to finally leave.  
**_~!~~!~!~~~~~!DEPRESSION~~~~!~~ ~~~$~_**  
Loki did not know why, but Thor (and Odin) thought it was a good idea for him to stay with the Avengers. All the Avengers( minus Ironman?) stared at Loki for a good hour before he started to be annoyed by it...so he got up and started exploring the tower.  
He currently was walking down some stairs he had found on the top floor. He finished walking down the flight of stairs only to see two doors. One was closed, but the windows where open he glanced in and saw a lab. The lab wasn't used much by the looks of it.  
The Norse god was in another lab, it was messy with random things thrown about. He walked deeper into the lab, only to find an almost dead Tony Stark. His eyes widened and (made the decision) cried to Thor. (It was shock of what he saw is what he would say later.)  
_**~~~~~~~~SELF-HATRED~~~~~**_  
The team was questioning Thor's father's wisdom as Thor explained Loki was going to be staying with them...in the tower. That was something they all didn't want. They were pretty sure Tony would agree with them when he found out.  
After an hour or so Loki seemed to get aggravated by them staring and left the room. They decided to let him be. Thirty minutes pasted when they heard Loki cry out Thor's name. Thor jumped up and took off toward his brothers cry with the team closely behind.  
"BROTHER!"  
They appeared in Tony lab to find a wide eyed Loki standing and a bleeding Tony Stark. Thor grabbed his brother and got him out of the room as the rest of the team acted. Bruce started putting pressure on the deep wounds.  
Tony's breath was getting shallower by the second. His heartbeat slowing dramatically with it. Finally they got him to the medic room.  
_**~~~~~~~BEFUDDLEMENT!~~~~**_  
Tony felt pain and only saw darkness. At first he thought he had done it, only to hear the voices of the team, Fury, and Loki? Tony groaned in pain as he tried to move. Someone was by his side in seconds. The man (he could tell it was a mans) hand was touching his forehead. He figured it to be Bruce.  
"Tony?"  
The said man opened his eyes and looked into the worried eyes of a Miss Pepper Potts. The redhead sighed in relief as he stared back into his eyes. He looked to his left and seen Bruce.  
"Tony, do you remember what happened," asked Bruce.  
Tony didn't want to answer. He was embarrassed to say yes he remembered that he attempted suicide. Luckily the Capsicle came to his rescue and reminded Bruce and Pepper that he had just woke up and probably needed a minute or two.  
Bruce and Pepper both took a couple of steps back. Pepper glanced at the clock and sighed, she had to be at a meeting in ten minutes. Pepper quickly said goodbye to everyone before leaving the medic room.  
Tony slowly moved to get into a sitting position. Clint helped him into said position. They all (minus Loki who had seen the look in his eyes) looked at him with worried eyes (eye for Fury even though he covered it with something else). Tony glanced and saw bandages wrapped around his wrists and chest.  
_**~~~~~~~~PITY!~~%~%~%~^**_  
After they got Tony to talk did they let him rest. The team and Fury left the room. Anthony looked at the god of mischief.  
"So what are you doing here Reindeer Games?"  
The Asgardian looked him into they eye, "That look you had...It was familiar..."  
"Oh and where have you seen it before?"*  
The god seemed to hesitate, "In my own eyes."  
Tony eyes widened a fraction as he stared at the mischief maker. The two started talking; tensely at first, but slowly it melted into a light and funny conversation. Tony would make Loki laugh and Loki would do the same for Tony, and it continued like that for the next few weeks.  
_**~~~~~~~FASCINATION~~~~~~~~~~**_  
Tony made a full recovery in two weeks time. He was put on depression pills ( which he strongly fought against, but Bruce threatened to let the big guy out if he didn't). Tony now wore watches or wristbands to cover his scars. The abashment was thoroughly embarrassed to him.  
As the month pasted Tony and Loki got closer. You could not find one without the other. In that time-span of the two hanging out they team had seen both smile (which was shocking to Clink who had thought Loki couldn't smile. It had also made Thor jealous of Tony).

_ONE YEAR LATER_

Bruce had gawked at the paper he had been holding.(Tony had asked Bruce for help when he would not stop hurling all his food up the following mornings.) It was impossible for this to happen. He did the test one more time to make sure, but they result was the same.  
Tony started to fidget in his set. What was taking Bruce so long?  
"Uh...Tony, this will be hard to believe but your..uh.."  
Tony almost died by what the container of Hulk said next,  
"...pregnant..."  
The science bros now gawked at each other. After the news settled into the man of iron's brain did a grin spread across his face.  
"Tony if I may ask, Who is the father of the child?"  
Tony just then remembered Loki and him had an agreement not to tell anyone of the relationship until they were ready.  
"You have to promise not to tell anybody," Bruce agreed and Tony bit his lip,"Loki."  
Now Bruce had heard many odd things in his life, but this one took the cake.  
"You and Loki?"  
Tony only nodded. Bruce smiled and the two talked for a couple of hours before Tony's stomach rumbled.  
~~~~~~~GLORIOUS PURPOSE!  
Anthony grinned as Loki stared at his stomach. Loki embraced Anthony into a tight hug. They decided then it would probably be best to tell the team of their relationship and of Tony's pregnancy. The two walked hand in hand to the living room(on Tony's floor. Which Tony didn't understand why they just didn't use their own floor, but whatever.)  
_**~~~~~~~~FROSTIRON!**_  
The whole team celebrated Tony's pregnancy. The months flew by fast and Anthony was now in labor. Bruce had rushed the pregnant man into the medic room as fast as possible.  
Now two hours later you could find a pacing Loki standing in the hallway with his older brother and the rest of the team. They all tried calming the soon-to-be father (Even though he already had four children which Thor pointed out kindly that same night).  
The door opened as Bruce walked out and nodded at the god of mischeif to come in. Loki followed timidly behind. Tony looked up at him and smiled. The father sat beside his husband.*  
In Tony's arms was a baby blue blanket. The baby was in his jotun form. (Loki would have to use his magic to help the baby into his mortal/asgardian form.) The marking were excatly like his fathers.  
Loki asked Tony if he wanted him to use his magic so the baby would change. Tony agreed and watched as Loki used his magic to help their baby boy change forms.  
The baby was pale and has his dads(aka Tonys; Tony would not be called mom.) brown hair and eyes, while the rest was his father's. The team looked in amazement as the child was shown.  
The two parents smiled and watched their child sleep inbetween them.  
_**~~~~Fin.!~~~~**_  
**Okay guys this was my first oneshot ever! (YAY) Anyways this story came to be because I am depressed, but I knew it should have a happy ending to it.**  
**things i need to note**  
**1) so the last memory/qoute was said by Bruce to Thor but everything else was said by the Time solider so i was like Steve is an ass to Tony.**  
**2) Tony being his sarastic self.**  
**3) Frigga somehow found out about Tony carring Loki's child so she forced Loki to propose(which tony said yes to) and the two got married (both on Earthguard and Asgard. Yes, Tony got to go to Asgard.)**  
**Also if it didn't do this. There was a line going through every bold italicised and underline untell the one that has fascination in it. That was showing that Tony (and Loki) moved on from those emotions.**  
**Please tell me if I spelt something wrong (in the story or AN)**  
**Thank you!**


End file.
